Wi-Fi systems are generally made up of multiple stations, which are any devices capable of communication over Wi-Fi, for example, using the IEEE 802.11 protocol. A station can be a variety of devices, including personal computers (PCs), mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and access points (APs). An AP is a station that allows other stations to connect to a network using Wi-Fi. One AP and at least one other station can form a basic service set (BSS). The BSS is identified by a basic service set identifier (BSSID), which is a unique identifier for naming wireless networks. Multiple BSS APs can form an extended service set (ESS). An ESS is a set of two or more interconnected wireless BSSs that share a service set identifier (SSID) or a homogeneous ESS identifier (HESSID). SSID is a human-readable network name and HESSID is used by a collection of homogeneous BSSs. The HESSID includes a MAC address of one of the APs from that ESS. ESSs are common in corporate networks and certain public access networks where a single AP cannot necessarily provide sufficient access to the network. An ESS typically belongs to a single operator.